Kuma
by ltifal
Summary: A story told by? Read inside :3 Merry Christmas.


**Authoress note: Merry Christmas everyone! I hope today everyone have all their wishes come true! I found this fic in my old note book so I decided to type it.**

**Disclaimer: the normal one**

**Warning: beware on my english, english was not my mother language, slightly shounen ai? If you want to see it that way :)**

_Kuma_

I hated darkness; I really really hated this store. Everyday I tried to smile to everyone and no one seemed to realize me. Every single night my owner, the huge man with a black bear closed his store. He would put the open/close sign in front of the door then walked toward his usual round chair. He would open what they called a machine. Took a stack of paper out from it and counted. One, two, three and etc then he would write the amount of it on his green old book and placed the papers into the other paper. He seemed to be very happy when he got a lot of paper from the machine that could make a 'ding' voice. Every time when someone took my friends away, they would go toward him and gave him some papers, what they called it? Money? Oh he would leave soon; he already took the paper, his bag, his hat and his jacket. Now this was the worst part, he would turn off the light. '_And did I say that I hate darkness!? Here goes the light! Crap…_'

Did I said the darkness was the worst part? Ok, scrathed that. Did you know why? After the man gone and the glass door locked, something was crawling onto the darkness. It was a nightmare for all of us, um all right not everyone, but still I hated that thing! It would crawl up and down the shelf. Pity them who didn't have this shiny thin glassy thing around them. But still when it flew and unluckily landed directly in front of your eyes, you could imagine that. Some ladies usually screamed in their high pitch glass breaking voice if they saw one. I hate their brown body, 6 hairy leg and antenna. I remembered when the black bear found them in his 'ding' machine once. He quickly jumped and yelled in some colorful words that I never heard before.

I hated it here, when would someone land their eyes on me? My friends were all gone. Although I had a new friend today, the tiger beside me was my new friend, he was cute with that orange and black strip fur and he got a yellow belly. He could always say his name to someone. He always said '_hi there, I'm Tigger_' every time someone pushed his belly. I hope I had that kind of thing. Many kids stop in front of me with their starry eyes but no one took me from the shelf after their human female, one that they called 'mom' shook her head. It was because I was not so fluffy? Because I was so big or maybe other thing? Was I not that attractive? Sigh… Oh was that a sound of the door again? So it began a new day again? All right, I had to smile again and maybe just maybe, someone would come and took me.

It already 2 more darkness I endured… eh wait that kid with the red hair stared at me! Or… was it to my tiger friend? Wait he came closer. Wah! He reached for me! Oh drat, his friend tapped his shoulder before he could touch me. Ah! He looked away and oh no… wait he looked at me again! Smile! Wait… why he apologized at me, eh! '_Don't walk away! Argh please! No! Sigh…_' my tiger friend looked at me apologetically, '_never mind Tigger, and don't look at me that way._' Wait a little girl stopped in front of us, and she reached at uh my tiger friend. Her mom smiled at her and nodded her head. There goes my new friend. '_Sob good luck Tigger_.'

Several darkness came and gone, I didn't know what happen but the black bear seemed so excited. He put a tree inside his shop and put some other boxes on the ground. Oh he even decorated his shop. What happen? He also pulled my early tag and replaced me with another one. Hm human said it as 'price'. What was that? He even put some new music in his shop. What a good voice, this was the first time I ever heard the music this good. Holy night? What was holy night? Was it the time when a night became holy? Was it no darkness in holy night? Oh how exciting was that! Then I had to smile wider!

It was a long way but finally someone bought me, and surprisingly the one that bought me was the one that tapped the red hair before. The honey brown hair was smiling. I hope he would take good care of me and '_Ouch! Hey, watch it! Eh! Stop pushing me! Ow I can't breath! Wait… I am __**can't **__breath… Ouch, it was small space, no room and uh oh more people were coming! I really don't understand why so many human lock their self inside this small place?_'

Ah! Finally we could escape from the thing that human called 'train' why they used that thing? They only stood there and after several time they went out. Finally we were home, weren't we? My new owner would love me and '_wait, what's that? A box? Why would a box… oh no! Wait; don't put me inside that thing! I'm claustrophobia! No no no argh!!!!!! I hate human!_'

Did I say I hate human?! Looked what going on now? I was upside down! I heard something from outside uh a paper? '_Eh!!! Stop rolling me around!! I'm spinning! Now I was on my face! Here goes another spinning thing… ouch! Didn't I say I hate hu… uh wait, I'm in sitting position again. Nevermind. Heh?_' I could feel we were moving again. I guessed he was carrying me around.

How long was the time going? I didn't really know but I think we were stopping right now. '_Oh no! Will he leave me here alone? Oh please no! I'm sorry, I will never say I hate human again! Please let me out from here and put me somewhere you want! Ouch!_'He shook the box and I heard something outside and I saw a light. A hand came and grabbed my fluffy hand and finally pulled me outside. I found my self on someone embrace. I heard the laughter then I looked up and it was the red hair kid that interested in me before. He was beaming when he saw me, quickly he hugged me while he himself jumping around the room. His honey brown friend looked at his antic in amused. I couldn't see his eyes though. There were other kids in the room too. There were one with a short black round haircut hair and the other with hazel brown hair and something on his nose.

After some jumping around the room, he finally settled down and put me on the couch, then my new owner (I guess) hugged his honey brown friend and said thank you. I was fascinated with the room, so many items there, boxes with funny color, giant tree with twinkle light, music could be heard fill the room, laughter and so many food on the table. As they chatted and opened the box, I was looking at the star outside the window; it was so beautiful tonight, so warm and fun. The human who called 'dad' and 'mom' sometime came to the room, to check the kids. Finally after a long hour, my red hair owner took me back to his room.

I sat in the darkness alone but I was not so afraid. I knew that I had an owner now. I looked around the room. I couldn't say it was tidy but it was not a mess also. I tried to remember my owner name, I thought it was 'Eiji' and his friend was 'Fujiko'. The one with black hair was 'Oishi' and the other was 'Tezuka'. Hehe I knew I could remember perfectly. '_Oh, someone is coming._'

The door opened and came in my owner, Eiji with his friend Fujiko, the red hair turned on the light and then jumped onto the fluffy bed. He bounced toward me and hugged me. I felt something being place around my neck. It was a ribbon, a pretty red ribbon.

"So, Fuji, what should I name it?"

"Hum, I don't know. Do you know its gender?" he said with a chuckle while his friend pouted at him and hit his friend's arm playfully '_I am a male, or am I?_' My owner finally looked and me the exclaimed my name loudly.

"Daigoro! That's your name!" he said as he pulled me into his embrace, oh I felt so loved!

"That a lovely name, Eiji."

"Nya, thank you, Fujiko!" he said again as he began to yawn. My owner finally lay down onto the bed, Fujiko also done the same. With me in between, they said good night and quickly felt asleep. I looked at them and then gave them a biggest smile I ever made. '_Merry Christmas may all your wishes come true._'

_Owari_

**Authoress note: Merry Christmas and of course, happy birthday to our prince, Echizen Ryoma :)**

**A poll on my profile, if u have time please vote. Thank you :3**


End file.
